interview with a phantom
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: amity station gets the interview they've wanted since he appeared and danny gets some good press for a change. (honestly not sure what its genres should be feel free to message me if you have an idea.)


hello everyone its been quite some time since I posted and I apologise for that college is harder than I thought it would be T-T but good news is while i've not posted does not mean I have been slacking, phantom trip should have a new chapter coming out soon as well as clockworks fury but for now until I sort out where those chapters end here's something I threw together hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hello and welcome to amity in the morning" Tina Lightning said smiling brightly "today we've got a special guest the illusive Danny Phantom!" the camera panned over to a monitor.

"Good morning amity" Danny said blushing slightly.

"To keep Phantom and our studio from being destroyed we set Phantom up in a hidden place for the interview" Tina joked.

Danny blushed more "yeah sorry to request this, it gets rather taxing on my mind to worry if i'm going to be attacked when I patrol amity"

"Oh you patrol our streets? Looking for trouble are we?"

"No no nothing like that my friends and I survey the streets to make sure there isn't anything bad going on and if there is I put a stop to it" Danny clarified

"What are some of the things you look for when patrolling then?"

"First any ghostly activity or screams, then anything that seems like it's not right and finally we look for any kids causing trouble… you know minor stuff like spray painting the side of a building or knocking trash over, stuff that can cause trouble in the long run"

Tina nodded excitedly "your almost like our own Superman!"

Danny shook his head "no… i'm no Superman, there are times I don't catch what was going on"

Tina showed her hosting abilities and shifted the topic quickly "so you said you work friends are they ghosts as well? From what we've seen you work alone."

Danny brightened up "no, they're still alive and they would help me fight if I let them but I don't want them to get hurt so they act as support instead keeping an eye out for the fentons or helping distract people when i'm weak from a fight and need help getting away"

"We've seen you in action and found out you patrol the streets what about during your free time what do you like to do?"

Danny sat for a few moments thinking before responding "for the little time I get to myself I enjoy what most teenagers do hanging out with my friends and playing video games."

"Well Phantom it's been a pleasure interviewing you and before we go I have one last question for you" Tina said seeing that they had a few moments left before the commercial break.

"Shoot"

"We've all seen you fighting powerful creatures from the box ghost to the ghost king and we want to know how do you keep the smile on your face… that innocence about you, how do you manage to get up knowing that you will have to fight for your afterlife again?"

This question threw Danny for a loop "i… I don't think I have a good answer for that"

"Just give us the best you can, if it's too personal we'll understand"

"I guess it's mostly because my friends, they're a big part of it, they patch me up when I get hurt and brighten my day when it gets tough, as you said I get up and fight for my life and everyone else's so I can't just give up just because it's been a rough day or i'm hurting there're people who would die if I did that I have the strength to help so I get up because it's the right thing to do… but my innocence I don't think that I have that anymore it's hard to see the things i've seen and keep that."

The stage was quiet for a minute as everyone processed that "thank you Phantom for your time and thank you amity for tuning into amity in the morning we will be back after these messages"

The stage manager called out clear and Tina let a few tears drop from her eyes.

"Ah… um… are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes, yes i'm fine it's just your answer was deeper than I thought it would be" Tina replied wiping away the stray tears.

Danny let out a deep sigh "good I thought I had done something wrong"

Tina gave him a bright smile "no no you were perfect but…"

Danny tilted his head to the side "what?"

"If you don't mind can I ask you one more question?"

"Yeah sure" Danny replied smiling himself.

"How old are you? Err… how old would you be? Would be the correct phrasing I guess" Tina asked correcting herself.

"Seventeen in a few weeks"

"Thank you Phantom and I hope that you're able to keep everyone safe"

Maddie slammed her fist down on the desk "tell me where you were storing Phantom"

The news station manager stared impassively at her "no"

"Why not?" Maddie growled.

The station manager stood up straightening her jacket before speaking "because that ghost has done more good protecting us then damage"

"It's all a ploy to lower our guards" Maddie huffed.

"What would be the point?" the manager countered "you've seen the power he possesses and add on the fact that he can apparently hid from you and the other hunters why would he need to lure us into a false sense of security"

Maddie grasped for an answer to provide while the manager picked up steam.

"Mrs. Fenton i've worked in this business for 35 years, i've spoken to everyone from politicians to children and almost none were as forthcoming as that ghost no that boy deserves to have more people believing in him and I do so leave my office before I have security escort you out"

Maddie huffed "fine but you will regret this"

"No mrs. Fenton I don't think I will"

* * *

one last thing before I go have a happy holidays everyone!


End file.
